Romeo & Juliet for the Geniuses Soul
by Meggie Claidissa James
Summary: Artemis Fowl, Next Generation. Artemis and Minerva fight. Leaving them with two children whome are unrealated to eachother. What happens when they meet up 17 years later and fall in love? What if evil stirrs in Haven? What if they must save Haven?
1. Prolouge

1**AN: Once again, this is a fanfic to keep the pitchforks away from me because of Bite Me, Just Not Now. Anyways, I have nothing against Minerva but her and Artemis have an extremely big fight in this chapter and they never love each other again. So it works out kinda for the Minerva haters & lovers. Lovers, you shall soon find out why this may appeal to you. DISCLAIMER: I WISH I OWNED ARTEMIS FOWL BUT I DON'T. EVERYTHING NOT IN THE BOOKS IS MINE!**

_Prologue_

"_NO!" Minerva yelled to Artemis in her fury. Their very first fight... it's been 6 years and this is their first fight? "Minerva, how could you? I'm smart enough to figure it out. Take her and go if you wish!" Artemis yelled in fury._

_Minerva sourly stormed out of Fowl Manor but not before giving Artemis one last glare before rushing into the rain, clutching a baby girl to her side._

_Artemis hid his anger and looked toward another woman, old rags clutching her skin as if making their last attempt to keep her warm. "He is yours now, take care of him," the woman muttered before thrusting a baby into his arms and rushing out the door but taking the opposite direction as Minerva. Artemis looked down at his child. "Apollo,"_ _he whispered, "trust your gut and stay away from that girl. She is NOT your sister." Artemis muttered the last part, trying to confirm what he'd know all along to himself and his child._

_Meanwhile, in the middle of the woods near Fowl Manor, Minerva was huddled at the base of a large oak tree. "Melidae," she whispered to the baby girl before her, gently touching the delicate tip of the baby girl's nose. "Never speak to that boy, he shall be nothing but trouble."_

_And so it came to be that the two children never knew that their parents had ever found love and they never thought there was hope for themselves. That is, until 17 years later..._

**AN: So how do you like it? Sing-song voice I've gotta quiz for you! What do the two children's names mean and how are they relevant to Artemis and Minerva's names besides the fact that they begin with the same letters. (I just noticed that now!) Review please and pressure me to write another chapter or you may not find out how they meet!** **Sorry it's short! I needed a break from twilight for a bit and I've had this idea for awile.**


	2. Morning and Crazy Friends

1**AN:// Okay, you are getting this chapter even though I really shouldn't be doing this right now. -sighs- Here we go: All recognizable characters from the Artemis Fowl series are products of the authors imagination, NOT MINE!! The characters and events portrayed in this fanfiction are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental a not intended by the author.** **Now for the story!**

_17 years later..._

Melidae's POV:

Melidae awoke with a start, only to see her best friend, Gabby's, face blocking her view from the ceiling. "You were doing it again!" Gabby called in a sing-song voice. "Stress!" She muttered back.

If you went to the Royal Bassoolette **(AN://That's the only name that comes to mind at the moment)** Academy, you would understand that the stress here causes unpredictable reactions. Melidae just so happened to explain the answers to equations.

Melidae groaned when she caught sight of the clock on her dorm's only dresser. She quickly got out of bed and began stumbling around, looking for her school uniform.

Several minutes later she observed herself in the mirror while Gabby went on about the latest gossip about the academy. Melidae had strawberry blonde curl that reached her mid-back and a heart shaped face. Her skin was quite pale and that merely made her large, blue eyes stand out more than they already did. Melidae was slightly tall for her age and thin. A green and black plaid skirt paired with a white blouse clung to her figure.

"Are you even listening?!?" Gabby shouted, scattering Melidae's thoughts.

"I'm sorry, please continue," Melidae replied. Gabby rolled her brown eyes and tossed her knee-length, oily black hair to illustrate her annoyance.

"As I was saying, there's a new boy and he's supposed to be a step up from the appearances of all the nerds that go to our school!" Gabby exclaimed in excitement.

_Reasons to know your friend is mentally unstable, _Melidae thought to herself.

_a) Said friend is currently speaking at 100 miles per hour after eating a chocolate bar from her secret stash for breakfast._

_b) Friend knows this recent piece of news before, your sure, she's ever left the room._

Apollo's POV:

Apollo Fowl looked up at his soon-to-be school. _Not too bad, _he thought.

Apollo had stylishly messy light brown hair and blue eyes. He was built fair enough though his father had always believed that brains always came before bronze. Apollo looked quite handsome in his black dress pants, white business shirt with a green and black plaid tie, the uniform for boys here.

Apollo dragged his large suitcase with him over to dorm 199, where Butler was waiting, still as loyal as ever even to his former masters son. Apollo smiled at Butler, completely trusting him to take care of his belongings, and turned with almost inhumanly grace. He strode bravely to the doors of the dining hall, about a hundred meters away.

**AN:// No cliffhangers yet. Would someone please answer the question on the first chapter! With that said, I'm aiming for 3 whole reviews before I add another chapter!**


End file.
